


Sick and Fading

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Major Illness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada reflects on his state of slowly dissipating into American culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Fading

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt. I hope you enjoy.

Canada knows he is dying as a nation when he vomits up his 4th of July popsicles, red white and blue on the ground.

He knows again when Cuba doesn't even see him this time.

He knows when Kumajirou shuffles off and never returns, simply seeking out the wild.

He knows he is a ghost. He knows that he's being absorbed by America. And he fears that one day, one day very soon, his provinces will be states in all but name.

And what does he do about it? Nothing. Sit back, watch TV, and enjoy a long, bitter wait.


End file.
